


Candy Surprise

by Cambiontwins



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Candy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus steals some candies from his sister and shares them with the guys, and then they all have sex. No real plot, just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Very very belated Halloween fic, but it describes in a way why we are late in posting these fics. The candies mentioned in this fic are real and Succubi makes them but won’t say what’s in them (she did tell me that nothing illegal is in them though) so don’t ask me or her because if I can’t get it out of her then no one can.
> 
> Candy Surprise  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus groaned as he woke up, his whole body ached as his senses came back to him. He realised two things. One, he was butt naked and two, his hands were tied above his head to Brandon’s bed. Jesus looked around and tried to ignore the pain in his backside; his eyes saw Connor asleep by his feet with Jude under the teen.

 

Connor was on his knees in front of Jesus, the teen was holding his cock while he licked it along with the lollipop Jude was feeding his boyfriend while he licked powdered sugar from Connor’s shoulder. Jesus held his shirt up as he watched the teen servicing his cock, and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud.

 

Jesus shook his head as he remembered the scene from last night, but his head hurt far too much for him to remember much more. Trying to think what might have caused them to act this way just made his head hurt more, but he could remember what had happened before the party had started in the garage where the band practised. Jesus could remember snatching some square candies Mariana had made and sharing them with everyone, and he could remember feeling really hot and horny a little after, but after getting back here with everyone everything went blank.

 

Brandon took the whip that came with his Indiana Jones costume and tied Jesus’ hands to the foot of his bed, and watched as his brother panicked before finally giving in and enjoying the feeling of the leather biting into his skin. Connor sat back and watched Jesus while Mat made out with him, he watched as their tongues fought for control and all the while Jude was fingering him open and leaving a mark on his neck and Connor moaned at what his possessive boyfriend was doing.

 

Mat tweaked Jesus’ nipples as they devoured each other and was rewarded with a gasp which gave him the upper hand. Brandon saw Mat gaining the upper hand and decided to move things along, so he positioned himself in between his brother’s legs and pulled his jeans off all the way and then continued to rip open his shirt. Mat had made quick work of the fake facial hair the teen had had on to look like a werewolf, but the teeth he had left in because he thought they looked hot.

 

Jude removed his fingers at the same time he removed the lollipop Connor was still savouring, and he smirked against the slightly older teens shoulder as he licked the tasty skin because he moved the spit slicked lollipop down Connor’s muscled back until he came to his firm round ass. Jude drew circles around his boyfriends cheeks before parting them and pushing what remained of the lollipop against his rim, and he enjoyed the mewl that escaped Connor’s mouth as he applied just enough pressure to open him up without pushing in.

 

Jude looked up when he heard a plea, “Stop, it hurts” he heard Jesus say and saw Brandon sink into their brother in one push and he couldn’t help but want to be his eldest brother right then. Mat continued to keep Jesus’ mouth busy and tried his best to hold the teen still while Brandon fucked into him now but the teen was making it hard, until Brandon hit something inside of him that made him arch into his brother and open his mouth wide for Mat and both older teens took advantage of the now slightly more willing younger teen.

 

Connor was on all fours while Jude pushed and pulled the lollipop in and out of him. His breath came in gasps as Jude kept a fast yet teasing pace, and it wasn’t enough for him but Jude didn’t show any sign of giving him something more. Brandon sped up as he neared his release, his hands gripping Jesus’ hips with bruising force as he pounded into him and ignored the obvious discomfort his brother was in, and maybe if he remembered later than he would feel sorry or ashamed but right now all he cared about was getting off.

 

Mat swallowed the moans Jesus was now letting out while he fisted the teens cock, but before he brought him to climax Brandon thrust in one last time before cumming and as Jesus felt his brothers cum against his prostate he too came. Jesus coated himself in his own seed but he didn’t care because he felt amazing. Mat switched places with Brandon and positioned himself at Jesus’ entrance, he leaned down and placed his forehead against his before he slowly slid into him. Mat watched every twitch, every wince and every small motion Jesus made as he seated himself, and then he went back to swallowing every sound the boy made as he started to fuck him.

 

Mat had had a small crush on Jesus ever since he first met him, and at first he had just thought that it was because he was Mariana’s twin but now as he was seated inside of the younger teen he felt different then he felt when he was around the boy’s sister. Mat wanted Jesus to feel good; to take care of him and make him want to do this again, and even though he didn’t know why at this moment he didn’t really care because the boy’s tight slick insides were driving him crazy.

 

Brandon moved until he stood behind Mat, and was able to remove what remained of the guys cowboy outfit and within minutes had him as naked as the rest of them. Brandon walked around until he stood next to where the two were locked in a heated kiss, he then pressed his hard cock in between their lips and moaned under his breath as they continued to kiss.

 

Jude watched Brandon and shook his head; his eyes fixed on the discarded belt that was once part of Mat’s costume as he did and he smirked and leaned over Connor to whisper in his ear. Brandon was so lost in the pleasure of the image before him that he didn’t realise Jude and Connor were behind him and when they acted he didn’t stand a chance. Connor had Brandon’s arms behind his back so quickly that the elder teen didn’t have even a second to act before Jude bound his arms together so tightly that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get free.

 

Brandon was pulled backwards into Connor’s body as they both fell to the floor which Jude had littered with pillows and what remained of Connor’s vampire costume. Brandon fought against Connor but with his arms bound behind his back he didn’t stand a chance because the younger boy even tangled their legs together so that he couldn’t get any kind of leverage. Jude quickly helped his boyfriend align himself with his older brother’s tight entrance and slicked him up with some chocolate he had melted in his mouth by sucking him into his mouth for a few flicks of his tongue before helping Connor into Brandon.

 

Jude watched as Brandon screamed at being penetrated and he couldn’t help but feel good at watching the sweet sight of Brandon’s discomfort and pain, but he didn’t let the sight stop him from phase two so he moved until he stood over Connor and Brandon and then thrust his own cock into his brother’s face and down his throat.

 

Mat stroked Jesus in time with his own thrusts, the two of them no longer kissing but instead Mat was just holding Jesus as close as he could while he kept up his own actions. Both teens were so close but both teens also wanted more, and they couldn’t even begin to get enough as their sweat slicked bodies moved against each other. All five boys shone with sweat as they continued to chase the pleasure their bodies craved, that they couldn’t go without and didn’t want to ever be without… but all five of them wanted more and couldn’t get enough.

 

When Mat finally brought Jesus to his orgasm and he reached his own he stilled and held the teen tightly until he finished cumming. Mat pulled out of Jesus and looked down at his hard cock and whined slightly, but then he heard Brandon’s muffled moans and protests and turned to look at the others in the room. Brandon could barely see Mat get up and walk over to them but he knew that somehow Mat was coming after him but thanks to the two younger boys he couldn’t do anything to stop what he feared was coming.

 

Jude felt Mat’s hand on his back and got out of the way and let the older teen lean down to kiss his brother and then whisper something only he could hear that made Brandon’s eyes go wide. Mat eased Connor out of Brandon and helped him out from under him before he aligned himself with Brandon and thrust into him which caused Brandon to really let loose and scream his protests to the empty house.

 

Connor sat by Jude who was standing and sucked his boyfriend while they both watched Brandon get what he had been asking for by acting like the boss. Jude heard a whiney moan to their right and turned his head which still had the horns from his devil costume on in the direction. Jesus wanted to run away at the smile Jude gave him but as the youngest slipped himself out of Connor’s mouth and walked over to him he couldn’t do anything.

 

Jude took the place both Brandon and Mat had occupied before him and set to taking his turn with his hot brother whom he had been dreaming about for so long. Jesus wanted to cry as he was filled yet again and even if it wasn’t nearly as bad as the other two who had been bigger he was still sore. Jude might not have been as big as Mat or Brandon yet but the damn little devil knew what to do with what he had and he had Jesus moaning his name soon enough.

 

Connor watched the two pairs go at it and stroked himself while fingering himself, he almost missed Jude giving him the look he always gave him, the look that said, “Fuck me” and Connor never waited when he got that look. Jude moaned as Connor thrust into him after quickly prepping him with some lube he saw on Brandon’s night stand and since they did this enough times he didn’t wait before picking up a pace that had all three of them moaning.

 

Mat finished first but continued to fuck hard into Brandon until the teen came from just his cock pounding into his prostate. The two just sat there and caught their breaths and tried to not think about their cocks which were still hard because they were both so sensitive already and didn’t really want to go another round, but their logical minds were quickly overruled when they heard the other three going at it behind them and it only took one quick glance for Mat to pull out of Brandon and help him up. Connor and Jude were pulled off of Jesus by Mat and Brandon whose arms were now free, and though all three protested they didn’t put up much of a fight.

 

Brandon held onto Connor and Jude while Mat got Jesus turned around and onto his knees. Jesus winced as the whip which bound his hands forced them to cross now in this new position. Mat took Connor and Jude from Brandon so that he could get into his position under Jesus, and when he was seated Mat let go of Connor as he helped Jude onto Brandon’s lap and then aligned Jesus with the boy’s entrance before pushing him into Jude. Both of them moaned as the pleasure overruled everything else, and while Jesus and Jude lost themselves Mat pushed Jude upper and Jesus along with him until Brandon could slide into Jesus’ loose hole and join them in their bliss.

 

Mat grabbed Connor from where he was sitting on the ground again stroking himself and helped the boy into the position he wanted him. Mat eased Connor into Jesus alongside Brandon before claiming the boy for himself, and from his position inside of Connor Mat controlled all of them and he used his power over them now to drive Connor deeper into Jesus and in doing so deeper into Jude while Jude would then be pushed back down onto Jesus by the wrestlers arms which locked the youngest into place.

 

Five voices filled the air, each sounding the pleasure they all felt. They lost track of time as they fucked, and even as it became more and more painful they didn’t stop, or rather they couldn’t stop because they were lost in a haze of pleasure. Jesus was a crying and drooling mess already as cum leaked out of his ass while he was still doubled. Jude was limp against Brandon’s body as he was dry cumming yet again and his own stomach filled with even more of his brothers cum.

 

Brandon wanted to stop but he couldn’t move because Connor’s legs and Jesus’ arms kept him in place along with Jude and even though he was already sensitive to the point of each thrust being agony he couldn’t stop his hips from moving. Connor was laid over Jesus as Mat kept fucking him and not gently either; the teen trying to cum again because he was hoping that just once more would cause him to go limp but he had been hoping that four climaxes ago.

 

Neither of them remembered when they had stopped, or if they even did stop but as Jesus now looked around the room at them all he could see that they didn’t stop there because they were each in a different position then they had been in before he blacked out. Jesus watched as each one of them woke up in turn and take in their surroundings and then panic just like he did and then he saw them remember slowly.

 

Jesus sat there as they all remembered the events that had transpired, and thankfully Brandon got himself together enough to untie him. Rubbing his sore wrists Jesus watched the four guys and noticed something they all had in common… they were all hard and with one look down at his own member he saw himself in a similar state of arousal. Watching them all look at each other with the memories of a few hours ago fresh in their minds Jesus hoped only one thing, he hoped that the girls and moms weren’t back yet because they wanted more of each other.

 

A quick glance to his pants got Mat to go over and get the small plastic container which held the candies Jesus had stolen. Mat counted them before asking, “How many did we take last night?” they all looked at each other for the answer until Jude spoke up with a raspy voice, “Two…”. Mat looked back to the candies in his hand and counted again; there were thirty left which made him smile as he picked out five and slowly walked around and passed them out, “We have to figure out how Mariana made these” Brandon said when Mat handed him his candy, and they all just nodded as they agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Halloween everyone and sorry for the wait. Hope everyone enjoyed, and that everyone had a great Halloween because we sure did.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
